Todos Juntos: All of Us is a national effort to engage Hispanics and others in the targeted communities. While there is great urgency to include Hispanics in All of Us, there are also major challenges that need to be overcome. Todos Juntos: All of Us will work to address this situation by having a bilingual (English and Spanish) national and a local effort that it brings together the best of high touch and high tech. The high touch component will involve community-based organizations as either Ambassadors or Envoys to engage participants.